


Призывая дождь

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Они лежат на кровати в дешевом гостиничном номере и смотрят в потолок
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 4





	Призывая дождь

Они лежат на кровати в дешевом гостиничном номере и смотрят в потолок. Очень жарко, кажется, от этого жара плавится мозг, а тело превращается в желе. Тихо жужжит вентилятор, но толку от него мало. До миссии еще пять часов, разговаривать не хочется, спать — тоже. Черт, даже курить не хочется, не в такую жару, и они просто лежат и ждут.

— Давай трахнемся что ли, — слова вырываются сами, как будто их говорит кто-то другой, голос глухой и незнакомый, но Гокудера почти не удивляется — мало ли, что может сказать человек с расплавившимся мозгом. 

А вот Ямамото, похоже, удивлен: он приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, смотрит круглыми глазами, тяжело сглатывает.

— Давай. — У него с мозгами дело обстоит не лучше. 

Они раздеваются молча. Гокудера возится с пуговицами рубашки, стягивает манжеты рукавов через ряды браслетов на запястьях, звякнув цепочками на поясе, расстегивает пряжку ремня. Брюки и рубашка летят на соседний стул, белье падает на пол. Когда он оборачивается к Ямамото, тот уже ждет, сидя на кровати. Красивый: смуглое, сильное тело, темный взгляд, большой полувозбужденный член. 

Гокудера придвигается ближе, и Ямамото опускает ему на плечи ладони — прохладные, даже в такую жару, — проводит по рукам, оглаживает бока, вызывая волну мурашек. А потом опускает голову и легонько прихватывает зубами сосок. Тело как будто простреливает разрядом, Гокудера запрокидывает голову и глухо стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Пальцы Ямамото водой скользят по пояснице, стекают на ягодицы, стискивают их и мнут — сильно, но не до синяков. Гокудера прижимается к Ямамото теснее, трется о его живот членом, ощущает ответное возбуждение, а потом опрокидывается на спину, падает на постель, утягивая за собой Ямамото, прижимается ртом к его губам и целует — крепко и зло.

Ямамото вытягивает подушку из-под головы Гокудеры и подкладывает под задницу. Облизывает пальцы, растягивает быстро и торопливо, размазывает выступившую смазку по члену и пропихивает головку внутрь. Так, почти на сухую, должно быть больно, но боли нет — только тянущая наполненность и какое-то непривычное чувство завершенности, правильности, и Гокудера обхватывает ногами талию Ямамото, притягивая ближе, насаживаясь до упора. Ямамото толкается плавно и мягко, с каждым рывком все больше заполняя Гокудеру собой. Кровать под ними скрипит и качается, голова неудобно упирается в изголовье, но это не имеет никакого значения, и Гокудера подается навстречу Ямамото, зажмуривается до зеленых кругов перед глазами, кусает губы. Оба дышат тяжело и сбивчиво. 

Толчки становятся быстрее, чаще, а потом Ямамото замирает ненадолго и, подхватив Гокудеру под поясницу, усаживает к себе на бедра, член скользит еще глубже, и Гокудера цепляется за плечи Ямамото, подхватывает ритм толчков, приподнимается и снова насаживается — быстрее, резче, так как ему хочется. Еще, совсем немного. Оргазм захлестывает, накрывает прохладной волной. Гокудера выгибается, распахивает глаза, открытым ртом хватает большими глотками воздух и чувствует, как глубоко внутри пульсирует член Ямамото, выплескивается сперма.

Гокудера лежит на кровати и смотрит в потолок, рядом спит Ямамото. До миссии еще четыре часа, но уже не жарко. Где-то вдалеке ворочается гром. Скоро будет дождь.


End file.
